The Volturi Family
by fireheart021102
Summary: Edward left. Victoria and Charlie are mates. And both of Bella's parents and their mates are vampires. They are living with the Volturi . What happened when Edward left?Now Complete! This is a horrible story. I'm sorry don't read.
1. Introduction to the Past

_**Hello lovely readers,**_

 _ **I apoligize for not posting on my other story but hope you like this. and I will try to come up with something for my other story. For now enjoy.**_

I sat on my throne bored it had been 90 years since he left me in the woods and Tori found me. Tori had never wanted to kill me but was forced into it by James. Turns out my Dad Charlie was her real mate. They fell in love quickly and she changed us both deep in the forest. A year later we went to Florida and found Renee and Phill we changed them as well. Turns out my Mom has the gift to have children even as a vampire she can allow other people to have babies as well but never feels like it. Charlie became a physical shield and Phill was a fighting gift. I on the other hand was a mental sheild and an absorber. But I only absorbed gifts when I felt like it. We came to Volltera when my Mom and Phil were out of there newborn stage. We were quickly crowned as part of the royal family my parents as Kings and Queens me as a princess. Today over 90 years later I would see them again. We'd changed the Volturi's diet to that of donated blood and those of the evil rings of humanity. Jane and I were quick friends and went shopping all the time. I'd hidden my talent to walk in high heels from Alice all those years ago. She was really pushy and I loved my heels but she would have murdered them. After all these years I'd finally realised that Edward and Alice were control freaks and had probably man handled the rest into leaving.

I really felt bad for Jasper. And Rose was only trieing to push me away to keep me from getting hurt and Emmett and the rest were good to me so I missed them but Edward and Alice were the bane of my exsistance and I would have to see them in a few minutes. I'd convinced my mother to give Rose and Esme the gift of fertility because they were great people. Right now both Tori and my mom were pregnant. 2 new siblings were on the way for me. I'd never wanted a child but was thinking about it if I found a mate. With pregnancys 4 and 1/2 months long I'm not sure I could take it. Every one filed in their crests standing out and my mom and Tori walked in escorted by their mates and sat on their thrones pulling their hoods up like mine their mates followed suit every one was assembled as we waited for the Cullen's to arive the ancients shared their thrones with their mates and we waited. The doors opened and I blocked all of their gifts. Here we go I thought and sunk deeper into my throne.


	2. Hello Cullen's Hello new sibling

**_Hello_** **again,**

 _ **Today**_ ** _all I have to say is I don't own Twilight. Also, I always seem to forget to do this. And thank you to Beuty6 for your review. I have debated having Jasper as her mate or creating some one for her to prevent messing with the story by not having a decision Jasper will show up later and not in this chapter. Thank you and tell me in your reviews what you read on my magical readers!_**

"Welcome to Volttera! How has your family been Carlisle?"Aro greeted. I noticed then that Jasper was missing from there that Edward was holding a blonde vampire. Carlisle with some effort said

"Not as well as we would hope." After glaring at Edward said "We were forced to leave a family member behind and were always stopped when we tried to go back and change her. We also lost a son because of this." So Edward and Alice had forced Carlisle to break the law.

"Oh my!You left a human with knowledge of our race? But you tried to go and change her? And were forced not to?"He asked

"Yes,we never wanted to leave her human but Edward"he hissed his name"and Alice stopped us from changing her." Aro debated something before saying

"Well then Edward and Alice must be taken to the Dungeons with there mates."

"Very well I do not consider them family any more and Alice no longer has a mate. " Carlisle responded. The Cullen's parted away from the 3 and allowed Felix,Demetri and Alec to grab them and Edward growled and said

"Punishing us over a human who is long dead by now?"Who was useless?" Edward growled. I gripped the arms of my throne and my Dad came up and rubbed my shoulders keeping me from ripping Edwards head from his body.

"Well before you go then I will let you meet the new queens and kings and princess Charlie Swan,and his lovely mate Victoria,Renee Dwyer and her mate Phil Dwyer. And the beautiful princess Isabella Marie Swan." We removed our hoods and all but three of the Cullen's were joyous.

"Hello again. My dearest family besides those 3." I trilled at them. Esme looked ready to burst into tears, Rose looked regretful,Emmett joyous and Carlisle looked happy.

"Who's useless now Edward?" I told him and gestured for them to be taken away. Shortly after Tori cried out in pain and I realized that it had been 4 and 1/2 months since she'd gotten pregnant.

"Tori!" I cried as Dad caught her. I ran over to her and teloported the royal family and Jane and the Cullen's (with 3 exceptions) into the room we had prepared for the birth. Dad set her on the table and looked at Carlisle

"Have you ever midwifed before?Please tell me you have!" My dad was in full on panic mode.

"Yes why do you ask?" Carlisle replied I answered for him

"Because Tori is going into labor. And we need a vampire doctor." Dad had already removed her cloak revealing her bloated stomach. Carlisle blanched for a moment before beginning to help Tori deliver her cried out in pain again. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and she held on for dear life. Screaming she said

"I'm never sleeping with you again!"Renee laughed and held her other hand as Dad paced only pausing to look at her in horror for what she'd said. I squeezed her hand and she continued to cry out in pain.

"Were almost there Tori the head and shoulders are out. Give me one more big push. Can you do that for me?"Carlisle told her

"You try and push!You've never given labor!" she'd screeched at him but non the less pushed one more time.

"Its a..."


	3. Twin Boys

"A hold on there's another child." Carlisle handed my baby brother to My father while Victoria cried in pain again.

"Your doing great Tori now breathe and push." Breathing and pushing she cried out again this time Carlisle smiled and said

"Congragulations 2 healthy baby boys. But I am curious as to how this is possible." Ignoring his last statement I grabbed my baby brother from Carlisle and cooed to him. He had the same feiry hair as his mother and the brown eyes of his father. I gently handed him to Tori who smiled at him. Dad handed me my other brother who had Brown hair and Jaded green eyes. Both were ablaster pale and small handing him to Tori I smiled at the pure joy on her face. I knew they would be full grown at the end of there first year so I let her bask in there baby hood for a while and shooed every one out. Renee smiled at them and walked out with me.

"How is this possible?"Rose asked

"My dear mother has the gift of fertility and if she so wishes can give that gift to another female perminantly. She only requires that you stay here till they are fully grown so as to make sure your good fit to have more since she usually does not share I managed to persuade her in your case to allow you the gift."shock flitted across her face replaced by happiness and unease I smiled and reassured her Esme looked shocked and sad

"That means you to Esme."happiness lit up her features as she came to hug me mom smiled and touched both women who glowed a faint gold coler and turned back to normal.

"It is done."My mother whispered and left with Phil.

"I'd do it tonight. You show signs that morning if you are pregnant." They smiled and grabbed their husbands and dragged them to there rooms.

*2*hours*later*

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"Esme and Rose squealed running in huge smiles on there faces. With 2 very confused mates trailing behind them worry on there faces.

"There fine boys just pregnancy things." Realization dawned on them and they smiled hugging there mates who smiled and left to tell work here is done. I smiled to my self and decided to build 2 cradles for the youngsters. And another one for my unexpected baby brother who looked almost identical to Charlie who happened to be the baby of the order of birth they were named. Victor Louis Swan and Charlie Swan Jr,or CJ.I smiled and began work on the cradle.

 _ **A/N:Sorry its short I know. But I will update hopfully every Monday with one chapter for this story. Look on my profile for a schedule on when I post new chapters. Thank you for your continued support of my stories.R/R.**_

 _ **-the author**_


	4. Jasper

I had finished the cradle for CJ and had given it to my dad awhile ago.I lay on my bed when Jane came in.

"Bella,there are more guests for the ball." I nodded and followed her to the throne to no ones surprise My dad and Tori were absent. CJ and Victor were a handful they slept of course but still. I went to my throne and sat and just in time. I leaned back and eyed the empty doors opened to reveal Jasper and 2 others.I looked him over curiously his eyes were red like mine he looked up and his eyes showed his eyes met and gravity seemed to no longer hold me his presence is what held me here. Marcus gasped and touched Aro who said

"Well it seems you've found your mate Bella." I smiled and Jasper did to. "You may leave to give him a tour of the castle Bella after introductions are made." I nodded

"Jasper,Peter,Charlotte meet the new King and Queen. Renee and Phil. Charlie and Victoria are busy dealing with there little ones who are barely a day old. And this is Princess Isabella" Jasper looked shocked but upon feeling no unease from me calmed down. Aro gave me a look that said go. I got up and held my hand out for Jasper who took it. I showed them around the castle and to there and Charlotte went into there room and Jasper whispered in my ear

"Take me to your room." I smiled and dragged him to my there he said

"So we're mates?" I nodded. "And your now a princess and what did he mean Charlie and Victoria have little ones." I smiled

"My mom has the ability to have children and give fertility to other people so I now have two little brothers. CJ and Victor." I smiled and he leaned towards me and said

"May I kiss you ma'am?" letting his southern roots show. I nodded and he kissed me long and slow my skin was on fire and electricity tingled through my veins. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we landed on the the kiss got more heated.

*Some time later*

We'd kissed and talked and had decided that even though we'd barely gotten to know each other we were in love and we already felt married.

"I'm going to introduce you to my Dad and to Tori this time properly." I told him he smiled and said

"Lead the way ma'am" I laughed at his antics and led the way to the nursery.


	5. Tori meets Jasper

I walked with Jasper to the nursery. And before I walked in I said

"Daddy, Tori, I'm bringing my mate in to the Nursery."

"Okay,Bella" Tori softly said.I lead Jasper into the Nursery.

"Tori this is this is Tori." Jasper gasped upon seeing Tori but once he saw the baby's in her arms froze.

"Jasper these are my baby brothers Victor,and CJ." He smiled at me and said to Tori

"They are it's great to meet you properly this time." I smiled at him and the relief on Tori's face.

"Hello Jasper." My Daddy muttered. "Come with me and we'll talk about my daughter." I sighed but watched them leave anyways.I took CJ from Tori and cuddled with him. Tori sat down beside me in dad's chair cuddling with sighed and smiled drifting into a vampire like slumber.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for how short it is but it's all I got for this week because I will be busy I have very little time as of now.**_


	6. Mae Lynn Dwyer

Shortly after my Dad and Jasper left Jane came running in.

"Bella!Your mom is going into labour!"I ran out of the room and to the mini clinic. My mom was criying and we began to repeat the process of giving birth to a new sibling for me. Carlisle was telling her to push and she shreaked

"What do you think I'm doing!" he quietly chuckled. Mom pushed and cried.

"Here we go Renee come on push one more time." she grunted and pushed. Their was a baby's cry and a

"Congratulations you know have a new beautiful baby girl."Carlisle told her handing my brand new baby sister to my mom

"Mae Lynn Dwyer." Renee whispered "Bella come hold your little sister" she told me. I picked Mae up and cooed to her. She reached up with her little hand and grabbed my nose. She had mahogany hair like me and Renee's clear blue eyes.

"Hey little one." I cooed to her as she played with my hair."Your absolutely adorable. I might have to give you a niece or nephew soon your so adorable."I cooed to her a little more and handed her to Phil.

"Enjoy her while you can I might just have to keep her." I said as I gently grabbed her little nose and played with it she squealed and batted at my hand.I chuckled and let go. I left the room to give them some privacy and then some one wrapped there arms around my waist and whispered in my ear

"What's this I here about babies?"I smiled at my mates antics and twisted in his arms. Kissing him on the lips. I whispered

"Oh nothing but thinking about having a baby with my wonderful mate."

"Would you like to act on that thought?" he asked

"Maybe." I hummed.

He growled and picked me up princess style and took off to our room. His eyes were black with desire. He opened the door to our room and walked in before shutting it and kissing me passionately.


	7. The Cheap Ending

_**I'm so sorry! I know I did not update like I was supposed will not be a long chapter. I've sorta lost interest in this story. :( This does not mean this story will go on HIATUS it does mean I will not be looking through my work and my writing will be riddled with errors.**_

 _ **This is now the final chapter.**_

 _ **This will have a closed but open end.**_

 _ **Let your imagination detail the story's future in your own way.**_

* * *

I hummed quietly and got out of bed to take a shower and face the day.

Turning on the water I stripped and when I turned to the mirror I noticed that my stomach looked slightly raised.

Thinking it as a trick of the light I proceeded to take my shower. Finishing my shower I dried off and when I put my t-shirt on I ran my hand along my stomach and gasped realizing that it had not been a trick of the light.

My gasp had awoken my mate and I quickly pulled my shirt down.I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and leaned into his touch whispering

"I'm pregnant."He froze before sending me his happiness.I smiled life was and Alice were to be dealt with and I was happy with my mate.

We were starting a family and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _4 and 1/2 months later..._

"I'm never sleeping with you again Jasper Whitlock!"I screeched in pain.

Both my step-mom and my real mom held my hands and chuckled at my out burst.

Jasper stood there horrified his pacing forgotten.

Emmett clapped him on his shoulder and whispered

"Don't worry I was in the same boat."Nodding Jasper renewed his pacing.I cried out again as I pushed.

"Your doing great Bella."Carlisle told I pushed again and heard a lone cry.

Crying with happiness as my baby was born.

"Congratulations,it's a beautiful baby girl."Carlisle whispered as he swaddled the infant and handed her to me.

She stared at me with dark chocolate brown eyes from my human days and shimmering curly gold hair like Jasper' smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Jazmin Didyme Whitlock."

* * *

 _1 year later..._

Jasper stood pacing the room he was marrying our daughter off to Rose and Emmett's son Caden Emmett McCarty.

He looked a lot like his father except for his hair the same shade as Rose's.

Jazmin came into the room in her mint green wedding dress.

Handing her the bouquet of lillys. I hugged her and left to take my seat.

The ceremony was beautiful yet simple.

And I smiled as they left on there honeymoon.

Sighing I hugged my mate and thought about the dangers still left to our family.

The Romanians had been leaving threats.

The Egyptians were growing unsettled.

We'd hid them from the children as all of them were on there honeymoons but know we would address the problems.

A united front.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Confusing I know. This should explain things.**_ **Parents,** **kids**

 **Jasper/Bella**

 **Jazmin**

* * *

 **Emmett/Rose**

 **Caden**

* * *

 **Carlisle/Esme**

 **Anya Mae Cullen _(Never came up)_**

* * *

 **Victoria/Charlie**

 **Victor**

 **CJ**

* * *

 **Renee/Phil**

 **Mae**

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 **CJ/Mae (First married)**

 **Victor/Anya(Second)**

 **Jazmin/Caden (Final)**

 _ **#Remember none of them are related by blood.#**_

* * *

And that is The End!

Leave Questions in the reviews!


End file.
